Copycat
by Elena Fisher
Summary: The NCIS team get a case with no leads and 13 bodies. Gibbs calls in an old friend from the BAU and the Criminal Minds team join in on the chase as well. Sucky summary, better story.
1. Introduction

The team had been working on a case for a while, Abby had been over every bit of evidence, finding no leads, McGee, Ziva and Tony knew the case like the back of their hand, and Gibbs was ready to kill the bastard. The body count was 13 and every single kill had been different from the last, except every victim had been in the Navy. No one else wanted the case, until finally Gibbs called his old friend, David Rossi.

"I got a case I need help on," Gibbs said. "You in?"

"Hold on, how many victims?"

"13."

"Send our analyst the file." Rossi said and disconnected.

Hey Guys, this is only the intro, next chap will be the file, like who was killed, how, where, etc. This is my first crime story, I'll try to post weekly but I am in school so I might not keep up with my schedule. But after I write and post the next one I'll write at least 3 chaps to save in case I don't have time to write a chap. Anyway, review and tell me what you think, and also, nearly everyone will be connected to someone in the other team. Will Post soon,

xxy Elena


	2. The Case Files

Hey guys, here's the files. They're not that good but hey, I can't be bothered to write it with dialogue. =]

1st Victim

Name: Petty Officer Flynn McCormack Age: 32

Eye/Hair Colour: Blue/ Black Race: Hispanic

Gender: Male Occupation: Navy Sniper

Found: Norfolk Naval Base

Cause Of Death: Gunshot to the back of the head, execution style

2nd Victim

Name: Clara Summers Age:22

Eye/Hair Colour: Brown/Black Race: Caucasian

Gender: Female Occupation: Prostitute

Found: Norfolk Naval Base

Cause Of Death: Severed Carotid Artery

Manner Of Kill: Copy of Jack The Ripper's murder of Mary Jane Kelly

3rd Victim

Name: Annie Kirtch Age: 7

Eye/Hair Colour: Green/Blonde Race: Hispanic

Gender: Female Occupation: Student

Found: Chesapeake

Cause Of Death: Strangulation/Stabbed 36 times with scissors

Manner Of Kill: Copy of Peter Kürten's murder of Unknown 5 year old Victim

4th Victim

Name: Sandy Junifers Age: 24

Eye/Hair Colour: Brown/Black Race: Mongoloid

Gender: Female Occupation: University Student

Found: Salem

Cause Of Death: GSW to the chest

Manner Of Kill: Copy of David Berkowitz's murder of Donna Lauria

5th Victim

Name: Molly Landonoff Age: 28

Eye/Hair Colour: Blue/Red Race: Caucasian

Gender: Female Occupation: Erotic Dancer

Found: Hanover

Cause Of Death: Strangulation

Manner Of Kill:Copy of Hillside Strangler's murder of Yolanda Washington

6th Victim

Name: Talula Morris Age: 18

Eye/Hair Colour: Hazel/Brown Race: Negroid

Gender: Female Occupation: Student

Found: Farmville

Cause Of Death: Strangulation

Manner Of Kill: Copy of Ted Bundy's murder of Melissa Smith

7th Victim

Name: Kenny Unter Age: 26

Eye/Hair Colour: Green/Red Race: Mongoloid

Gender: Male Occupation: Mental Health Worker

Found: Charlottesville

Cause Of Death: Blunt force trauma to the skull

Manner Of Kill: Copy of Jeffrey Dahmer's murder of Stephen Hicks

8th Victim

Name: Jenny Karten Age:

Eye/Hair Colour: Brown/Brown Race: Negroid

Gender: Female Occupation: Elementary School Teacher

Found: Fairfax

Cause Of Death: Blood loss due to throat being cut

Manner Of Kill: Copy of Henry Lee Lucas's murder of Viola Lucas

9th Victim

Name: Lily Preston Age: 23

Eye/Hair Colour: Race: Caucasian

Gender: Female Occupation: Unemployed

Found:

Cause Of Death: Strangulation

Manner Of Kill:Copy of Gary Ridgeway's murder of Opal Mills

10th Victim

Name: Cindy Zane Age: 5

Eye/Hair Colour: Blue/Black Race: Mongoloid

Gender: Female Occupation: Student

Found: Arlington

Cause Of Death: GSW to the chest

Manner Of Kill: Copy of Randall Woodfield's murder in Beaverton

11th Victim

Name: Chris Ryan Age:18

Eye/Hair Colour: Green/ Orange Race: Caucasian

Gender: Male Occupation: Student

Found: Alexandria

Cause Of Death: GSW to the Skull

Manner Of Kill: Copy of Zodiac Killer's murder of David Arthur Faraday

12th Victim

Name: Carlos Santiago Age: 21

Eye/Hair Colour: Blue/Brown Race: Latino

Gender: Male Occupation: Miner

Found: Washington DC

Cause Of Death: Stabbed 63 times

Manner Of Kill: Copy of William Bonin's murder of Marcus Grabs

13th Victim

Name: Micheal Hayden Age: 36

Eye/Hair Colour: Brown/Brown Race: Negroid

Gender: Male Occupation: Arcade Owner

Found: Washington DC

Cause Of Death: Blown up

Manner Of Kill: Copy of Ted Kaczynski's murder of Hugh Scrutton

Wow there was at least 3 hours of research in that for about 3 minutes reading, the story will start like soon, I had the day off school today sick and I gotta go back tomorrow. But I will write as much as I can tonight and post as soon as I can.

PS. I can't sit down and write heaps, so chapters that are over 1000 words are huge for me, but that means I will post more. And please don't ask me to write big long 5000 word chapters, cuz then you'll be getting one once a month if you're lucky, and that with me writing every chance I get. I know, I'm a crap writer.

Elena xxy


	3. Chapter 1: No, That Can't Be!

**BAU**

Rossi walked out of his office and announced to us that we had a case, which I found extremely weird as most case came through me, and the others through Hotch, but never from Rossi himself. I followed Dr Spencer Reid, and Supervisory Special Agents (SSA) Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan into the briefing room. SSA Aaron Hotchner and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia were already in the room.

Rossi launched right into the briefing. "You're probably wondering why this case came straight to me and not to Hotch or JJ. It's because the head agent on this case is an old friend of mine, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS. When he called me and told me that he had 13 victims, I told him to send Garcia the files and to get over here now."

"Oh My God," said Reid, earning a few strange looks from his team mates about his use of the colloquial term 'Oh my god'. "My best friend is the assistant medical examiner at NCIS and he works with Special Agent Gibbs heaps." this also earned another strange look from Morgan, not that his best friend worked also in the Investigation business, but that he had a friend outside the Bureau.

"The files are in from of you, please read them while we wait for Agent Gibbs and his team to join us." said Rossi as he threw his nose into his own open case file. Ten minutes later he looked up as Agent Gibbs and his team entered the bullpen from the elevator. The BAU team filed in to greet them.

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs. I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, but call me Hotch, this is Supervisory Special Agents Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi who you already seem to know Special Agent Gibbs, Dr. Spencer Reid, our Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia is her office which is that one there." Hotch said, indicating where Garcia's office was.

"Hello Hotch, this is Agent Timothy McGee, but we call him McGee, and this is Agent Ziva David, She's married, and as you can see, pregnant, Morgan. Don't think I can't see you eyeing her." Said Gibbs. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal NCIS's fourth agent.

"You've got to be kidding me." JJ sighed under her breath

"Hey sis! How are you these days?" Exclaimed DiNozzo to JJ, who was regretting not having her gun on her. She hadn't heard from Tony in years, before she'd met Will, her husband, easily if not years before that. And she had a 5 year old, Henry, and a 2 year old, Jess with Will.

It wasn't much different for Tony, he was married to Ziva, granted they'd just come back from Somalia and stopped in Vegas, but the marriage had stuck. They now had a three year old girl who Ziva had insisted on naming Tali, after her dead sister, and Tony wasn't one to stop her, especially when she was cleaning her gun while in labour. Ziva was now seven months pregnant with their next baby. Or babies, he should say, seeing as it was twins. All they knew was that there were 2, and at least one was a boy. Or so they thought, Ziva thought she saw a penis on the ultrasound even though they had said about 10 minutes earlier that they wanted a surprise.

There was an awkward silence when both teams found out that JJ and Tony had a sibling, and weren't in fact only children.


	4. 2 Another Ones Bites The Dust

Hey sorry bout the long time between updates guys, I've been sick for at least 3 weeks, and I'm also working on 5 other unposted stories, one of which is an add-on for this story, which will be posted about the same time as chapter 3 or 4 of this story. It can be read separately, but a part of this story will make more sense by reading it, so yeah. And it's already about the size of one of my normal chaps and I've only just finished introducing it. But anyway, on with the story.

The BAU team had trouble profiling this guy, with the differences in Modus Operandi, or MO, Victimology, and Geographic profiling proving a problem. All they knew is he researched serial killers and wouldn't stop unless caught. Until the next victim, anyway.

Carla Sanchez was 34 and had 2 kids. She was killed 5 blocks away from the BAU, and shot in the head, execution style. There was nothing to connect this victim to the 'Copycat killer', as the media had dubbed him. Then an envelope was found under the body addressed to:

Dr. Spencer Reid

Behavioural Analysis Unit, FBI

Quantico, Virginia

And then on the back: The guy you, your team, and Agent Gibbs' Team is looking for. This one's for you.

Once Reid had been given the envelope, everyone had been notified and had assembled in the briefing room.

Morgan opened the envelope after Reid had chickened out and started garbling nonsense too fast for anyone to understand.

He read out:

Whomever is here to hear this note,

I am the Copycat Killer. I am a male in his mid 30's to late 40's, I live in Quantico. I have a menial job, and I have trouble holding a job. This is not my first offence. I was abused by both parents from a very young age and was exposed to death early, growing up on a beef farm **(AN: don't know if** **that's the right thing)**. I drive an American-made Sedan.

And Dr. Reid, you have met me before. You know who I am.

Yours murderously,

well, Me

Both teams were shocked, bt not at much as Reid was. To be told that he knew who was killing people was an experience he had never known or read about. Only 6 out of 1000 killers knew someone personally on the police force, in charge of capturing them, and even then, only 0.7 contact the police saying that they knew the police.

"kid, you alright?" "Spence, talk to us." No one could break him out of his trance until someone slapped him on the back of the head.

"Did you know that on average 2 weeks of your life are spent waiting for the traffic lights to turn green?"

Hey guys, I know, it's been ages, but I've been sick for 5 weeks , moved house and I'm also writing 5 stories as I stated at the top, two of which are multi-chaps, the others one-shots. But anyway... PLEASE review on your way out! I've only had one review! So please, if you want me to update quicker, review, if nobody reviews, then I'm not motivated to write again for a while. Oh yeah, The profiley bit I'm not too sure if its the right thing. But anyway... REVIEW!

Elena xxy

PS. If you review you get a sneak peek of next chap, and I will have the sneak peek part done, I'm about to start it.


	5. 3 Unexpected Surprises

Abby was busy going through the evidence from the last murder, until she had to vomit for the third time that day. She went to the Pharmacy to get something for it to stop, when she saw the pregnancy tests.

Well, I am a week late... Abby thought, while grabbing 2. She paid for them and headed back to her lab, planning to make a pit stop on the way down.

It had been 10 minutes since Abby had peed on both sticks. The packets had said about 5 minutes, but she wanted to be safe. She had left them in her top drawer, so that nobody would see them if she had an unexpected visitor.

She tried opening the drawer, but she couldn't do it. It wasn't locked, but she just couldn't do it. So she called McGee.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee here"

"Get down here. Now." Abby said in her stern voice, then hung up, but now before sniffling, which she didn't mean to do. But from that McGee knew to get down there, as quick as humanely possible. He got up and ran, down the stairs, leaving Ziva sitting at her desk and Tony giving her a shoulder massage with very bewildered look on their faces.

McGee got there only to be commanded by Abby to open up her top drawer without looking at what was in there.

"But Abby, why can't-"

"Timmy! Open it!" Abby yelled, scaring McGee. He opened the drawer and walked over to Abby, not breaking eye contact the whole time. Abby circled to behind her desk to look in her drawer, the grabbing the tests and flinging them across the room in anger. She retired to her chair, grabbing Bert, hugging him as hard as she could, making him fart.

McGee dodged whatever it was that Abby threw across the room and ran over to find out what it was. It was a pregnancy test. With a plus sign on it. A little pink plus. She was pregnant.

McGee ran over to Abby and knelt in front of her. "Abby, You're pregnant!"

"I know that Timmy."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"I am, I just really want to know who the father is."

The memories came flooding back to McGee. The fight they had last month. Him alone at home, Abby drunk at Gibbs'. It broke his heart to know that the baby might not be his. He had fought for Abby, waited for years, and now that he finally had her, she was pregnant, and it might not be is baby. The love of his life might not be having his baby.

"We'll find out Abby, we'll find out who the father is." McGee said, pulling Abby into his arms, trying to stop her from crying, letting a tear slip out himself.

** OK! now that's done, you may be confused as to how Abby slept with Gibbs, so read my other story. It's called 'Losing the fight, Winning the war' and it's a companion to this story. There's also a poll on my profile as to who should be the dad. I have no clue. I want it to be McGee's so they can be a family, but I want it to be Gibbs', because he lost his only child. So I have a dilemma. But anyway, review and let me know what you think and I got NO reviews on the last chapter! it was pretty crap but I have only ad one review the whole story, so please review. Even if it's to wish me a quick recovery. I've been sick for over 3 weeks, and it keeps getting worse, doctors have got no clue. So anyway... Oh yeah I might not update as quickly on this story, I'll at least update weekly, but I'm working on 2 one-shots, and 3 Multi-chaps, including this one. So yeah**

**PLEASE REVIEW! xxy Elena**


End file.
